


Scott and the Wolf

by Endraking



Series: The Bad Times of Scott McCall [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Full Shift Werewolves, Guilt, Hallucinations, M/M, Spectral Bodies, Sprint Writes, teen wolf legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: After killing Theo, Scott shifts full wolf and tries to deal with his guilt.  The hallucination of Theo follows him.





	Scott and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).



Scott and the Wolf

 

 

The wind whipped loose sand across the barren, arid landscape as the sun beat down from above.  The sandy brown wolf skulked around the boulders and dunes as he padded towards the remains of the seasonal river.  The soft sands hid his prints until he advanced through the cracked and drying mud, his tongue lolling out from fatigue.  When he reached the water, he caught his reflection.  The thick fur around his face carried the dust and dirt, covering up some of the patches where he had almost scratched the follicles out.  His coat looked dull but showed a vibrant mixture of browns and shades of white, with a black outline and ears.  His chocolate brown eyes flashed electric blue before he lowered his muzzle and lapped eagerly from the weaken water source.

He closed his eyes as he drank but a voice pulled him from his focus, “How long are we going to continue to do this?”

He lifted his head and looked to the reflection and saw the figure of the dark-haired chimera kneeling next to him, looking as clean cut and pristine as he did when he first returned to Beacon Hills.  With a huff he thought, “Theo.”

Theo nodded, “Of course it’s me.  It’s always me.  That is until you decide to stop running and go back to your pack.”

He shook the unnatural chill from his fur and continued to drink, “You aren’t real.”

The chimera snorted, “Of course I’m real.  I was real yesterday.  I’m real today and I’ll be real tomorrow.  You can see me.  You can hear me.  What more do you want?”

“You’re dead.”

The bitter toned entered the chimera’s voice, “And?  Doesn’t stop me from existing.  You on the other hand, you might want to reconsider some things.”

“Like what?”

He felt the ghost touch of fingertips across the fur of his shoulders, “For starters, wolves aren’t known for living in a desert like this.  You’re wasting away Scotty.  Which also reminds me, how do you plan on living killing maybe a few rats a day or if you are lucky, a coyote.”

He drank more, trying to push the sounds away as Theo laughed, “You know, I can’t wait until Malia finds out coyotes are one of your favorite foods now.” 

He shot the reflection a glare as Theo stood and pondered, his hand to his chin, “Actually, come to think of it, she probably already knows that.  You are a generous lover.”

“Shut up!”

Theo glanced back and held up his hands in surrender, “You win Scott.  Didn’t mean to touch a nerve.  Still, where are you going next?”

“Away from here.”  The wolf tore himself away from the reflection and darted away from the creek towards the shady side of a boulder overhang.  When he reached the cool sands, he sat and stared at the waters he just left.  The ghost touch happened again, and he looked up to the chimera, as the fingertips danced across his fur, “What?  You think I need a reflective surface to appear?  Maybe I do that because I happen to like mirrors.”

“Why are you following me?”

Theo stepped in front of him and knelt, making eye contact.  He caught the reflection of his electric blues in the stormy greys, “Because I’m looking out for you.  Someone has to.  It’s not like you are looking for your pack or bothering to hide your tracks from hunters.”

“But I- “

Theo interjected, “She did that.  Not you.”

“My eyes- “

“Lie.  Eyes can lie, Scott.  My eyes lied plenty.”

“You were a chimera.  That’s different.”

“Is it?  We never figured out if it was different.  Maybe I could control that.  I could control my heartrate, my chemo signals, what’s to say I couldn’t work eyes too.”

The blaze of the blues against the depth of the greys grew to be too much and he averted his gaze, “I’m not controlling- “

“But you are acting like you made the decision.”

“I killed you.”

Before he could continue the thought, Theo stood and stepped away with an exaggerated huff, “We are not doing this same song and dance, not again.  When are you going back to your pack?”

“I don’t have a pack.”

The rage filled the chimera’s voice, “Yeah Scott, you do.  What?  Because someone else used you means your bonds don’t matter?  I had a pack from the bodies the Dread Doctors left behind.  Didn’t make them any less of a pack.”

“You killed them.”

Theo gasped in indignation, “I killed two of them, okay.  Corey and Hayden are alive.  I never claimed to be a good alpha, or even a decent one.”

He stewed on the comments.  He knew Theo seemed to hear his thoughts, but he didn’t want to continue this talk.  He didn’t want to only wear the form of a wolf, he wanted to be free of the burden, free from the world he lived in.  Theo’s comment broke his thoughts, “You know they finally found me.  The Pack.  It took them a few weeks.  I guess I should be glad the motel decided to call the police first or I might’ve ended up tossed into a dumpster.”

“Theo…”

“They put me on ice for a while and then the pack came down to identify the body.  I’ve never seen so many looks of relief when the plastic was pulled back and Liam identified me.  They were worried it was you.”

“But I- “

Theo yelled, and he could almost hear the echo, “FUCK SCOTT!  If you are so wrapped up with that idea, then go to them.  Tell them what happened!  From where I stand, you and I are both sick of this guilt-ridden blame game.”

He lowered his body down and rested his chin against the cool sand.  The chimera paced just past his snout and he looked for the sand to move that never shifted.  Theo continued, “No.  You aren’t going to do that.  You are going to lay out in the desert until your body wears down to nothing.  Then what?  Your final act is to make me a liar again.”

He perked up, “What?”

He met Theo’s tumultuous greys, “Yeah.  What was the last thing I did before I joined you on that bed?”

“You messaged the pack.”

“Exactly!  I sent two messages.  One to the pack, one to Liam separately.  Do you want to know what I told them?”

He lowered his head and shook the dirt from his maw, “It doesn’t matter what you say.  You aren’t real.  You could say anything, it wouldn’t make it true.”

He could feel the anger and frustration flow as Theo began to disappear, but his words hung in the air, “You know what?  Fuck it Scott!  Let Monroe win.  Let her hurt your family, your friends.  Do exactly what she wants.  You did it when she used you to kill me!”

He growled before he roared, “THEO!”

Silence.

The image was gone.  The anger was gone.  The silence weighed on him as the fire burned deep within.  Theo’s words stoked a flame that slowly grew as the wolf stood and walked back to his birthplace.

 

The wolf followed the tracks that once were made from the man he used to be, long since covered by the sand but easily followed by the emotions.  The light from the full moon illuminated the building, pushing away the darkness but deepening the shadows.  The vibrant blues cut through those shadows back to the room it came this form came into existence. 

It was dark.  Only the faint sounds of heartbeats, static tv, and hushed moans of passion could be heard around the structure.  The shatter of glass broke the silence, but the wolf didn’t care.  He stared at the bed, freshly made, the white sheet reflecting the glow from outside.  The overpowering scent of bleach and air fresheners assaulted his heightened senses but the underlying scents faintly clung.  Blood.  Sorrow.  Regret.  Death.

He padded over the shards, pushing them into the cheap carpet as flashes from that night returned.  Bodies pushing themselves into one another.  Eager hands grasping flesh hoping to find a meaning and a connection that only the heart could feel. 

Heart.  Something that bound them to one another, in that night, and in death.

The voice broke the silence, “It’s alright to feel sad, Scott.  It’s alright to mourn.”

“I’m not here to mourn.”

The figure appeared on the bed, the moonlight deepening the lines of his tanned chest, splitting his face in complete view and endless darkness.  Theo.

Theo rubbed the empty side of the bed, though his hands never made contact, “Join me on the bed?”

The wolf stalked for clues as the spectral Scott climbed on to the bed and laid next to the chimera, “It doesn’t feel the same.”

The chimera rolled to face him, “That’s because this isn’t the same.  It won’t be the same again.”

Scott tilted his head and gazed into the pale representation of those once lively eyes, “You came back though?”

Theo chuckled as the wolf leapt out the window, “More than once.  It’s a habit of mine.”  After an elaborate silence, he continued, “I’m glad you’ve decided to stop running.”

“Yeah.  I have to face this.”

The chimera smirked, “I’m a little annoyed.  Normally I can tell what you are thinking but now, nothing.  Should I be concerned?”

Scott shook his head, “No.  I’m doing what needs to be done.”

 

The scent of munitions and celebration floated through the air and pulled the pin to the center of the rage deep within the wolf’s chest.  With gentle toes and masking shadows, he approached the simple clay building.  Lax attention and the heavy scent of booze laden breath flowed from the structure and the men that did only the fairest semblance of guarding.  Their blurry vision and clouded minds were no match for the wolf’s deep hunger.

 

Theo’s soft smile flowed to his eyes, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was glad I found you.  The nights I slept in my truck, my stomach twisting in knots hoping that you’d be alright.  Finding the bodies of the others.”

Scott sighed and lowered his head, “I should’ve been stronger.  I shouldn’t have lost control.”

The spectral chimera huffed, “Scott, no one could’ve maintained control.  She planned it that way.  If I-If I had paid attention and realized, then maybe things would’ve been different.”

“Theo, it wasn’t your fault.”

With a smirk he replied, “Scott, if I would’ve focused just a little more on what happened to you instead of holding you, then things would’ve been different.  I trusted you with my whole being.”  Theo chuckled as he continued, “The irony of the situation isn’t lost on me.”

Scott placed his hand on Theo’s shoulder and for the first time, both felt how solid each was to the other.  “You only did what I wanted.”

 

Heartbeats spiked with screams and failed shots before they slowed to resting rates.  The strength and stealth of the wolf was too great for the hunters to mount much of a defense.  Their unconscious forms littered the grounds outside of the building and the guards inside fell with ease.  The wolf descended the stairs, following the last heartbeat, erratic with fear.

The quick movement of a pistol raised towards the wolf causes him to raises his hackles.  A deep snarl erupts from his throat as his eyes blaze red.  The expert huntress gasps, “Scott McCall?  Is that you?”

 

Theo looked to the floor, where the wolf had been before they started talking, “Tracking the pack?  You could’ve stayed.  I can tell you where they are.”

“Are they safe?  Where they are?”

Theo glanced back, “Yeah.  Apparently, it’s a big deal to mourn the passing of a wolf.  I guess I should be flattered.  At least half of them wouldn’t have batted an eye if I died any other time.”

Scott nodded slowly, “That’s good.  That they are safe.  I hope they stay safe and find some happiness.”

Theo raised a brow, “That’s an odd thing to say, seeing as how you are tracking them.”

“I never said I was tracking them.”

 

The round went wide as the wolf lunged towards his target.  She scurried backwards discharging the weapon several times, but the round just barely missed their target, moving his fur with their force but failing to connect with his flesh.  His heavy paws connected with her chest and tackled her to the ground.  The gun skid across the stone floor.  The wolf drank up her fear, her anger, her helplessness as he bared his teeth and snarled next to her face.  She pleaded, “Stop.  Please.”

The wolf opened his maw and engulfed her throat, his fangs beginning to tear into the tender flesh as she gasped, “Gerard.”  The spectral version of Scott stood over her, his hand tightly grasping her throat.

“STOP!!!!”

Scott looked to the source as the wolf held the pressure, the huntress’ life seconds from being extinguished.

Theo gave him a pained look, “This isn’t what I meant, Scott.  You can’t kill her.”

Scott channeled the anger and argued, “With everything she’s done.  With everything she is trying to do.”

Theo stepped closer, “Scott this isn’t you.  Don’t do this.”

Scott snapped back, “This is me.  I killed you.”

Theo’s tone softened, “No, Scott.  She killed me.  She used you as the weapon.”  Theo looked to Tamora and she met his gaze, “I’m dead Scott.  But killing her won’t bring me back.  It’ll push you closer, closer to the monster you feared.”

Scott clinched his jaw, his spectral blue eyes flared with the wolf’s reds.  Theo continued, “If you do this, I can’t go with you.  Please, Scott.”

Tamora managed to eke the broken word, “Th.eo.”

Scott’s face shot back to hers and the wolf clamped down as his hand squeezed the life from her body.  With a gurgle, she became motionless.  Theo sighed, “I wish you hadn’t done that.”

Scott looked back to Theo and the spectral figure began to fade.  Tears streaked his face, “Scott…I didn’t want to leave but now I don’t have a choice.”  The chimera lowered his head and recited, “Liam.  I found him and he’s safe.  I don’t know everything that was done to him, but I know he needs time.  I’m going to try to help him through this and hopefully bring him back a little less hurt, a little less broken.  Tell the pack he loves them and will see them soon.”

Theo met his gaze as he was almost completely gone, “Why didn’t you go back to your pack?  You wouldn’t be alone.  But now…”  The sounds faded as the chimera continued to talk but disappeared before he could finish.

The wolf tore free and listened for the heartbeats in the underground room.  He heard only one.  The calm beating of a predator that killed his prey.  The wolf licked his chops since he knew there was an abundance of prey.


End file.
